


Stan's 16th birthday

by LunaBroflovski



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBroflovski/pseuds/LunaBroflovski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stan finally turns 16 he has a good old slumber party with all of his closest friends. Its lots of fun whit them all until one mistake makes it the most awkward place to be. There will be confessions, sexual activity and a hell of a lot of tension. enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stan's 16th birthday

Stan’s 16th Birthday 

The red headed Jewish boy smiled happily as he prepared his overnight bag full of all the supplies he would need for the night. He knew tonight would be fun since it was a sleep over party at the Marsh’s house to celebrate Stan’s 16th birthday. It would be the first time in a while that he slept at a slumber party with more than just himself, Stan, Cartman and Kenny. This time there also was Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Timmy and Butters. Not to mention that night was the first time in over 6 months all the kids had seen Butters, since today was the first day he was released from a ‘pray the gay away’ camp. There hadn’t been any prof he was gay but he couldn’t persuade his remaining parent otherwise so he got sent again but for longer this time. 

Kyle looked over at his bussing phone and checked the new message from his long time best friend.

Stan- since my mum, dad and shelly won’t be home we can do whatever we want tonight.   
Kyle- ikr it will rule! XD  
Stan- yeah we will finally see Butters again and Kenny’s brining some beer.  
Kyle- I’m almost ready, want me to come early to help set up?  
Stan- yeah dude, how ‘bout in 15.  
Kyle- sees you then.  
Stan- k.

After the ginger stared at these messages for a good 10 minutes then he picked up his bag, ran out the door and down the street to his super best friend’s house. He knocked on the door, held a wrapped gift behind his back and fixed his hat while waiting for the door to be answered. 

The door burst open and the red head looked up at his black haired friend greet him with the largest amount of excitement he could muster up.

“Kyle!”  
“Hi Stan, happy birthday! You’re finally legal!”

The boy with the red poof ball hat looked down confused at his green hatted friend.

“Kyle, legal to do what?”

A scarily perverted smile crossed Kyle’s face. “Well, Fuck, Obviously.”

“KYLE?!” Stan screeched as his face slowly turned red, being filled with dirty thoughts of his friend that was standing in front of him.

“Well I was legal all the way back in May; I’ve had to wait like half a year. Even though you look older, remember that I am older that you.”

Stan, with his face now bright red with embarrassment quickly snapped back at his friend “Jesus Kyle, you know I have a horrible imagination.”

Kyle gave a small chuckle and passed a birthday present to his friend. Seeing the present Stan pushed his embarrassment aside to get a few words out, his head still full of disturbing thoughts. “You didn’t get me a kinky gay sex toy you plan to use with me did you Kyle?”

At this point the Jewish boy couldn’t help but laugh his guts out.

“OMG, Stan take a joke. You know I’m not gay. You should see the look on your face.”

The now 16 year old Mash boy dragged his friend into his house and slammed the door behind him. 

“God damn it Kyle, why are your jokes so convincing? Anyway enough playing around, the guests will start coming in an hour, can you go upstairs and bring down lots of blankets from the closet closest to Shellie’s room please, then prepare the coffee table with snacks from the plastic bags in the kitchen.” 

Kyle nodded in agreement and started his given chores. After the two boys had prepared for almost 45 minutes the first guest knocked at the door. Knowing Stan was busy cleaning Kyle bolted down to greet the door. After opening it he welcomed in Cartman with some pointless questions. 

“Hey fat ass, why are you so early, it’s only a quarter to 5? Don’t you usually arrive at parties almost an hour late?”

“Shut up Jew, I thought it started at 4.”   
“So you’re always deliberately late? Why?”  
“I said shut your stupid Jew mouth, I like making an entrance, ok?”  
“Fine tubby just don’t eat all the food before the others get here, and let people in when they arrive, got it?”  
“Hey! I’m not fat, and defiantly not as much as when I was 14.”  
“Yeah cause now you pound hookers every other night.”  
“No I don’t, and hookers would probably pay me for me to pound them.”  
“Totally fatso, I need to go help Stan clean now so let people in.”  
“Why are you cleaning when boys don’t care about that shit?”

Cartman was ignored and left alone in the living room. He opened a bag of chips and ate them, while completely out of focus until he suddenly, almost had a mini heart when the coocoo clock and the doorbell chimed loudly in unison. He got up and brushed the chips off himself as he walked over to the door to let the guest in. less than a second after he opened the door he was tackled to the ground. Not focusing on the person atop him he covered his ears trying to protect them from the blood curdling scream he was being objected to.

“ERIC!!!!”

He finally looked up at the blond haired, light blue clothed, pink cheeked boy above him. But he didn’t need to see him to know who it was. He knew as soon as he heard the word ‘Eric’. It had been a while since anyone called him that.

“Oh my golly, it really is you Eric. Oh boy I’ve missed you an awful lot.”

Cartman helped himself up and brushed himself off once more, and looked down at the boy. Enjoying the bad memories return. “Well I wouldn’t know why Butters, I thought you might enjoy getting away from your bully for a while. I really don’t understand why you would wanna see me.”

Butters got up and put his arms on Cartman’s shoulders.  
“well Eric, you see I got professional help, while you; you had to get over it alone.”

Cartman’s eyes bolted around the room, desperately avoiding contact with the other boys.

“Eric! Look at me!”  
“God damn it butters I can’t. You’re bringing back all the memories. Each time I look into your eyes I see my mum’s blood all over you!”

The blond boy’s eyes changed at that moment. His expression was almost indescribable; it was unique mix of angry, platonic love, and pity. “Now you listen here Eric. I’m gonna be ‘ere all night and not just at this here party. I’m back in town for good and I don’t want to bring pain to my best friend every time we see each other. I won’t be forgiving myself if I know I’m hurting you.”

“Butters, that was gay. I’m not gay and if I was, i defiantly would not be for you. Also when have I ever called you my best friend? Seriously fuck off.”

“Aww don’t complement yourself that much Eric, I’m not gay. If I was do you really think they would let me out of that prison for gays? I may not be your best friend but by golly you’re defiantly mine.”

The now very annoyed Cartman proved his anger with his tone. “Dude so many contradictions! Make up your mind are you gay or not? And if you are would you ever even want to be with someone like-”

Just before Cartman could finish his sentence, Stan and Kyle walked down the stairs and greeted the two.

“Butters, dude!” Stan started “We haven’t seen you in ages!”  
“Did they get all the gay out of your system?” Kyle asked bluntly. 

“You betcha Kyle, hia Stan, I missed you all when I was caged up.”

“We have Butters back, and with you Stan and you Kyle we are just missing one person from our five some.”

“Gee Eric that sounds mighty faggy of you.”

“Yeah and on that note how come when you guys saw me you didn’t ask me if I got all my gay out of my system?”

“Cartman you’re so full of fat you can’t fit any gay in, also you would never be gay since you always rip on butters and pip about it, and even people who aren’t gay like Tweek and Craig and me even, I’m not gay!”

“Shut up Jew! Im not fat just-”  
“Cartman” Stan interrupted “if you say ‘big boned’ then Kyle wins.”

“Actually no Stan I was going to say-”

“Oy fellas I’m not gay, wait since when for pip, I thought he had a girlfriend back in merry old England”

“Butters she broke his heart, and was a total slut about doing so.” 

“Oh ok then, hey fellas where is everyone else?”

Ding dong, ding dong.

“Well that’s good timing, open the door Butters”

“Open it yourself fatso, don’t make butters.”

The Mash boy face palmed the same basic pattern of his everyday life. “It’s my party let me open it!” 

The boys looked at their friend, Kyle gave a small laugh and Cartman mumbled a bad word under his breath. Stan opened the door wide, allowing accesses into his home for his friends. Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Kenny, Timmy and Jimmy all pored through the door, into the now very cramped entrance hall. 

“Hi every one, and welcome. I would like to re-introduce you all to Butters, who just yesterday was released from the anti-gay camp.”

All the boys said hello, hi or sup; making an opportunity to question the boy. Kenny started off with his muffled question, which was pushed out of the way for Clyde’s. “Did they put you on lots of drugs and shit and brain wash you or what, how did they make you not gay?”

Butters answered dignifiedly, and without hesitation. Showing that he was not regretful scared or feeling pressured at all. “Well fellas, it’s not that they can change a person, no matter how hard they try. Instead they just find if the person is or is not gay. If a person is a little confused, then the camp will try their best to make them not gay. That’s basically it.” 

Most of the boys seemed content with this response, except Craig. He still wanted to know something. “Well then Butters, if they let the gays out too, are you gay or not?”

Butters answered just as happily as always, “well I doubt my dad would let me go to an all-male sleepover if I was gay.”

The boys agreed with him and went into the living room to unpack their bags.


End file.
